IBC 13 Program Schedule (June 2013-present)
Monday-Friday(CBBC/BBC3)(January 2011) * 6am – The Gospel Of The Kingdom (SMNI simulcast) * CBBC starts at 7am of course. * 7am – Oras ng Katotohanan * 7:15 Arthur * 7:25 Eliott Kid * 7:40 Leon * 7:41 Newsround * 7:45 Shaun The Sheep * 7:50 Shaun The Sheep * 7:55 The Owl * 8 am – Tipong Pinoy (Friday, 8:30 am on cbbc, is Tagamends children awards 2010, and later 8 am is Healthline on cbbc) * 9 am – TV Shopping * 10:30 - Deadly 60 * 11am - Trapped! * 11:25 - Eliott Kid * 11:40 What's New Scooby Doo? * 12noon – New series of Tipong Pinoy * 1pm - Arthur * 1:10 Eliott Kid * 1:25 League of Super Evil * 1:40 What's New Scooby Doo? * 2pm – TV Shopping * 3:30 Deadly 60 * 4pm – Tipong Pinoy * 5pm Arthur * 5:15 Eliott Kid * 05:30pm – Balitang Balita Martin Andanar Kid/Louise Delos Reyes and Theresa Andrada Aljo Bendijo(LIVE)05:45pm Balitang Balita children's hospital 2010 * 06:00pm - Balitang Balita kids: Theresa Andrada Aljo Bendijo and Martin Andanar kid/Louise Delos Reyes (LIVE)06:15pm Balitang Balita kids! * 06:30pm - Balitang Balita Hadji Rieta Winnie kid Monsod and Nadia kid Trinidad Abner Mercado kid(LIVE)06:40pm neswsround 06:45pm Balitang Balita kids! * BBC3 * 07:00pm - Balitang Balita Nadia Trinidad Abner Mercado Adult and Hadji Rieta Winnie Adult Monsod(LIVE)07:15pm Balitang Balita Adults! * CBBC 05:30pm - Balitang Balita Hadji Rieta Winnie kid Monsod and Nadia Trinidad Abner Mercado kid (LIVE)05:45pm Balitang Balita kids! 06:00pm Deadly 60 * CBBC 6:30 pm – Lockie Leonard * BBC3 8:30 pm – Little Audrey * 9:30 pm – One FC / 09:40 pm Docurerun! Later every Wednesday & Friday(2010)(BBC1/BBC3) * BBC1 5pm – PBA Governor’s Cup 2009(Sports5 at 8pm) * BBC3 09:30 pm 60 Second News: Rey Langit Jenny Alejandro and Rhea Santos Jove Adult Franisco (LIVE)09:45pm 60 Second News 09:50pm Little Audrey * 10:00pm 60 Second News Rhea Santos Jove Franisco and Rey Langit Jenny Alejandro Adult(LIVE)10:15pm EastEnders * 10:40pm 60 Second News With The Short of Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Raffy Santos (LIVE)10:45pm 60 Second News 10:50pm Little Audrey * 11:00pm 60 Second News Katherine De Leon Raffy Santos and Mari Kaimo Connie Adult Sison(LIVE)11:25pm Family Guy Double Bill * Fridays - 2009 till 2010 * 09:30pm 60 Second News Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Raffy Santos(LIVE)09:45pm Little Audrey 09:55pm Little Audrey * BBC3 Monday 10:00pm Brand New Firing Line With Teddy Begnino Adult Blake On Monday Night 10:30pm EastEnders * Tuesday 10:00pm BBC3: Theresa Andrada Tuesday 10:30 EastEnders * Wednesday 10:00pm BBC3: Martin Andanar Adult Sanblanudasa Wednesday 10:30 EastEnders 11pm Family Guy Double Bill * Thursday 10:00pm BBC3: Jove Franisco Thursday 10:30 EastEnders * Friday 10:00pm BBC3: Henry Omaga Daz Friday 10:30 EastEnders * BBC2 at 7am – El Shaddai / 7:20 El Shaddai Playback! 7:30pm Tonight on BBC2: Dad's Army * BBC1 9 am – Bakbakan Na * 10 am – Tukaan 10:30 Matt's Monsters on CBBC * 11 am – Docurerun! / 11:55 TV Shopping 12:30 pm I Love Ben/1pm Film: Madagascar (2005) * 3:30 pm – TV Shopping 4:30 pm Home Hunters * 5 pm – Cooltura * 6:30 pm – Tipong Pinoy * BBC3 at 7PM - New Episode of Snog Marry Avoid? * 7:30 pm – Gover at Work Later BBC2 Schedules From Early 2008 * 3:30 pm – PBA Governor’s Cup 2007(Sports5 at 6pm) (later on sports4 at 5 pm to 7:30 pm and time may vary at 8pm on sports5) * 8:30 pm to 12am – One FC marathon /12:20 Docurerun! Sunday on CITV/BBC4 Schedule In 2010 * 7am – Jacob Two Two * 8am – Supernormal * 9am – Oras ng Katotohanan childrens * 10 am – Chinatown TV * 11 am – TV Shopping * 11:55 - New Series of Monk The Dog * 12noon – Tipong Pinoy * 1pm Atomic Betty: Mission Earth * 3:30 pm – TV Shopping * 4:30 - Jungle Run * 5 pm – Cooltura * BBC4 at 7PM - World News Tonight * 7:30 pm – Tipong Pinoy * 8:25 pm - The Chef Has a Short Version of News for you! * 8:30 pm – Report Kay Boss 2009 Awards! Later BBC1 Schedules from 2005 on Saturdays * 4 pm – PBA Governor’s Cup 2004 (Sports5 at 8:30pm) * 9:30 pm – One FC /10pm Docurerun! * 12am to 3:30 am – El Shaddai Sometimes, IBC airs El Shaddai specials from 2008 till 2013 Category:TV Program Schedule